


Клин клином

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: После истории с Сузуран у Гинтоки возникло небольшое затруднение.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	Клин клином

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Edo Fights 2020 для команды Кихейтая

Выбор был сложный. У той, что справа, была слишком крупная грудь, у той, что слева – вились волосы. У той, что стояла за ними, так светились глаза, что Гинтоки судорожно пытался вспомнить, не полная ли снаружи висит луна.  
– Никак не определишься?  
У Такасуги была такая манера: заставать внезапно, со спины. Гинтоки терпеть не мог ни её, ни его, ни. Чёрт побери.  
– А по-моему ты боишься, что она снова тебя не выберет, – продолжил глумиться тот. С улицы были слышны вопли и крики, взрывы петард – это наперегонки пытались отличиться Окита и Зура. Как Хиджикату там ещё удар не хватил.  
Гинтоки обернулся и посмотрел на Такасуги как на больного, но даже в своём случившемся и кончившемся посмертии тот был самим собой, и он всегда видел глубже.  
– И правда боишься, – выдохнул с изумлением и непонятно хмыкнул.   
– Тебе-то что? – огрызнулся Гинтоки.  
Не то чтобы он в самом деле боялся. Нет, тот случай в юности он ему бы всё равно никогда не простил, но дело было не в нём.  
– Накройте на двоих, – бросил Такасуги хозяйке с той властностью, которую Гинтоки в нём всегда терпеть не мог.  
– Какого чёрта ты тут распоряжаешься? – возмущённо вскинулся он. – Дай мне определиться в одиночестве.  
– Ты хотел сказать “опозориться”?  
Гинтоки закатил глаза. Упрямый, непрошибаемый, упёртый, как самый настоящий баран – даром, что волосы гладкие. Как он по нему… нет, не стоило сейчас об этом думать.  
Слуга проводил их в самую глубь дома. Шум вечеринки здесь был едва слышен, а сладость цветов проникала в комнату даже сквозь закрытые сёдзи.  
Такасуги как ни в чём не бывало велел пригасить свет до минимума. Затем опустился у стены и достал из рукава трубку. Позёр.  
– Какого чёрта? – поинтересовался Гинтоки, опускаясь рядом. Их колени соприкоснулись, и Гинтоки своё не отвёл. Такасуги, конечно же, тоже.  
– Захотелось продолжить вечер в более…  
– ...приятной компании? – уточнил Гинтоки скептически.  
– В более тихой, – миролюбиво поправил его Такасуги. Наклонился вперёд, чтобы разлить сакэ – его дурацкая юката тут же распахнулась, являя миру всё и ещё немножечко больше. Гинтоки фыркнул себе под нос, но пиалу принял. Прежняя порция алкоголя успела выветриться, и они оба были возмутительно, почти неприлично трезвы, и это неизвестно отчего ещё больше усугубляло ситуацию.  
– Расслабься, Гинтоки, – кончиком трубки Такасуги подтолкнул пиалу, которую Гинтоки держал в руке, под дно, заставляя выпить. Потом заметил: – Первый раз вижу, чтобы тебя приходилось уговаривать.  
– Ничего подобного, – буркнул Гинтоки. Потеребил рукав на правой руке: сегодня он был в одной лишь белой юкате, и было непривычно. Такасуги, явно развлекаясь, тоже смял ткань в пальцах, мазнув ими по запястью.  
– Так чего ты на самом деле боишься? – поинтересовался он словно бы между прочим. Гинтоки вспыхнул.  
– Ты эту тему теперь не оставишь?  
Такасуги мягко засмеялся.  
– Ты бы оставил?  
– Из меня хороший друг! – возмутился Гинтоки.  
– Из тебя хороший тролль, – парировал Такасуги и добавил спокойнее. – Расслабься, я просто хочу помочь.  
– Не нужна мне твоя помощь, – буркнул Гинтоки и попытался отодвинуться, Такасуги опустил ладонь ему на бедро, удерживая на месте.   
– Твоя самооценка и не такое переживала. Не думаю, что это связано с тем давним отказом. Значит, что-то случилось позже. Твои друзья устроили мне краткий экскурс по твоей жизни, но там было слишком много ненужных деталей.  
– И когда успели? – подивился Гинтоки.   
Такасуги усмехнулся.  
– Ты слишком долго торчал в той комнате, – его ладонь, всё ещё покоившаяся на бедре, вдруг пришла в движение: сжалась, прошлась вверх-вниз. Гинтоки уставился на неё во все глаза. Пожалуй, даже объявись сейчас возродившийся в очередной раз Уцуро, он был бы удивлён меньше. В конце концов, Уцуро был злом знакомым, даже почти привычным.   
– Боишься, что они увидят? – спросил Такасуги; его голос, низкий, негромкий, жалил, как кислота, а дыхание обжигало ушную раковину. – Боишься, что прикоснутся?  
– Кто пишет тебе эти фразочки? – хрипло ответил Гинтоки. – Уволь его.  
Такасуги лишь рассмеялся и сел обратно. Вытряхнул трубку, забил по-новой. От дыма полумрак казался затянутым серой пеленой, нереальным, и так горчил.  
– Я всё равно узнаю, – сказал Такасуги. – Лучше скажи мне сам.  
– Нечего тут рассказывать, – огрызнулся Гинтоки. Стукнулся плечом о стену, садясь вполоборота – так, чтобы видеть чужое лицо. Такасуги приподнял бровь. – Как-то оказал маленькую услугу Ёшиваре…  
Такасуги на этом моменте выразительно фыркнул, чудом не подавившись.  
– Продолжай, Гинтоки, – попросил он, а под нос себе пробормотал что-то подозрительно похожее на “маленькую, даже микроскопическую”.  
– ...и в качестве награды меня позвала к себе их лучшая тайю.  
– И она была так ужасна? Или, – предположил Такасуги, подпустив в голос драмы, – у тебя на неё не встал, и с тех пор ты стесняешься?  
– И она была старше сэнсея до всех его перерождений! – рявкнул Гинтоки. – А потом её вставная челюсть чуть не оттяпала моего Гин-сана!  
– Значительная была бы потеря для мира, – согласился Такасуги, ухмыльнувшись. – И с тех пор?..  
– И с тех пор не получается со всеми этими…  
– Женщинами, – закончил за него Такасуги. Он рассмеялся, откинув голову назад; по его горлу к ключицам сползала капля пота, и Гинтоки словно прошило током.  
Он не сразу понял, что Такасуги так и застыл в этой позе, прикрыв глаза. Лицо у него было странное, и Гинтоки уже даже руку занёс – пихнуть его да посильнее, чтобы не сидел тут с выражением, будто кто-то всадил клинок ему в бок да хорошенько провернул, но тут Такасуги разомкнул губы и выдохнул:  
– Надо же, столько лет, – и тон у него был такой, что Гинтоки замер и сам. Такасуги сейчас говорил не про его успехи в посещении весёлых домов, он мог поклясться.  
– Ты уже набухался? – спросил осторожно.  
– Если бы, – угол рта у него дёрнулся. Гинтоки явственно вспомнил, когда в последний раз видел эту кривую усмешку, и руки словно заново обожгло кровью.  
Такасуги повернул к нему голову, глянул из-под ресниц, настойчиво, жёстко, и будто разом расслабился.  
– Клин стоит вышибать клином, – сказал он буднично. Вновь вытряхнул трубку, небрежно отложил её в сторону, потянулся разлить сакэ. – Думаю, я даже знаю как именно.  
– Твои идеи никогда мне не нравились, – предупредил Гинтоки. От алкоголя телу разливалось тепло. – Я оставляю за собой право отказаться!  
И Такасуги вдруг оказался рядом, нажал на плечо, пока Гинтоки не упёрся в стену лопатками.  
– Я так не думаю.  
Его ладонь упала на пах – бесцеремонно, уверенно, а губы вновь приблизились к уху.  
– Просто не двигайся, Гинтоки, – прошептал он, – просто не двигайся и ничего не делай.  
– Это я хорошо умею, – согласился Гинтоки, зажмурившись, чтобы не выдать себя. Встал у него моментально.  
То, с какой лёгкостью Такасуги пробрался под слои ткани и обхватил его член, выдавало богатый опыт – или природное мастерство. Гинтоки не думал об этом или не хотел думать; Такасуги прижимался щекой к его волосам. Порой он говорил что-то – но Гинтоки не мог разобрать ни слова. Ни слова кроме своего имени, и это, и та интонация, с которой Такасуги его выдыхал, не позволяла отстраниться, забыться хоть на секунду. Гинтоки сжимал кулаки столь крепко, что костяшки ныли, а пальцы Такасуги доводили его до самого пика и не позволяли кончить, раз за разом, раз за разом, раз…  
Было так жарко.  
Такасуги, сползший рядом, лежал у него на плече и тяжело дышал. Тишина тянулась, и Гинтоки всё никак не мог подобрать слова.  
– Теперь, думаю, у тебя не будет никаких затруднений…  
– Лекарство, значит?..  
Они произнесли это одновременно. Порой их синхронность и поразительное чувство друг друга только мешали.  
– Клин клином, – повторил Такасуги и рассмеялся – тихо, устало, почти неслышно.  
Гинтоки поднял его ладонь к своему лицу, поцеловал в центр, затем выше – там где под кожей, сильный и уверенный, бился пульс. Потом с карикатурной вежливостью вернул её к себе на бедро.  
– Сначала я набью тебе морду, – сказал он. – Потом я тебя поцелую.  
– У тебя были другие планы, – напомнил Такасуги. Его голос звучал мягко, и за каждой интонацией сквозило “подумай ещё раз”.  
Как же это достало. Впрочем, Гинтоки обещал себе, что откроется – если чудо случится. И вот оно...  
– Я тоже, – перебил он, пока не пропала решимость. – Я тоже столько лет. Тебя.  
Такасуги приподнялся с его плеча.  
– Нужно понимать, когда лучше заткнуться, – усмехнулся он. И поцеловал, скотина, портя намеченный план. Гинтоки возмущённо замычал в поцелуй, потом вздохнул и приоткрыл рот. Так уж и быть, морду он набьёт ему позже.


End file.
